The unknown courier of Remanent
by Smaugtheterrible
Summary: A courier, betrayed by everything they believed in and everyone they trusted after the battle for Hoover Dam is thrust into the world of Remanent. And now our favorite teams come face to mask with the Grim reaper of the Mojave.
1. Chapter 1

**_"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIIIIIT!"_**

As a figure wreathed in flame descended from the sky frantic cursing resounded with a constant and impassioned fervor and with a mighty impact flattened a large stand of trees. As the smoke cleared, the figure limped out of the crater.

"Fuck you Oliver!, Fuck you Caesar! Hell, screw every one of my blasted companions too!" The black coated figures mechanical voice blasted forth. Continuing to curse the figure withdrew a number of syringes from within its black trench coat before injecting them in rapid succession into its left arm.

"Im Courier fucking 6, the blade of the west, the demon of the Mojave, grim reaper of the desert, and scourge of the east, and now i get sent off Hoover Dam cause Oliver literally stabs me in fucking back." Straightening, the person now identified as Courier 6, heard growls echoing from the surrounding, and as black wolf and bear like creatures with bone armor plating began to emerge from tree line, the courier reached into its trench coat again and pulled out what looked like a mix between a catapult and a slingshot on steroids.  
"Now, I don't know where I am since this sure as hell isn't the bottom of Hoover Dam, and I don't know what in the hell you are, but what I do know is, nothing that is approaching me as sneakily as you are can be good for my health, and since I don't know how nasty you are yet, Im going to start of with brutal mutilation, conducted with extreme prejudice then work my way down."

 ** _BOOOOM_**

 _Beacon Academy_

"Glynda?"

"Yes, Ozpin?"

"Find out why the forest just exploded will you?"

"Yes sir."

 _Authors note_

 _Courier 6's stats_

Level: 50

Strength: 7#

Perception: 5

Endurance: 6

Charisma: 6

Intelligence: 6

Luck: 6#

# means that it has been changed by implants, perks etc.

 _Perks_

Black Widow  
Cherchez la Femme  
Rapid Reload  
Swift Learner (2)  
Bloody Mess  
Fortune Finder  
Toughness  
Living Anatomy  
Quick Draw  
Terrifying Presence  
Math Wrath  
Mister Sandman  
Pyromaniac  
Jury Rigging  
Tag  
Grim Reapers Sprint  
Lord Death (3)  
Abominable (3)  
Dine and Dash  
Tough Guy  
Strength Implant  
Luck Implant  
Monocyte Breeder Implant  
Sub-Dermal Armor  
Day Tripper  
Fast Times  
Free Radical  
Sneering Imperialist  
Fight the Power  
Big Brained  
Heartless  
Spineless  
Scourge of the East  
Khan Trick  
Ranger Trick

 _Skill levels_

Barter: 50  
Energy Weapons: 100  
Explosives: 60  
Guns: 90  
Lockpick: 95  
Medicine: 100  
Melee: 75  
Repair: 100  
Science: 100  
Sneak: 100  
Speech: 100  
Survival: 25  
Unarmed:20


	2. A Study in Trench Coats and Intimidatio

Chapter two.

 _A study in trench coats and intimidation_

 _The Courier, that damn bastard, most of the men don't even think he's human, personally I don't know if he is or not, I mean some of the things Ive heard about him, I mean, Ive had spies tracking him 24/7 for weeks, and I have yet to see a report of him eating or sleeping.- A section on the Courier in General Lee Oliver/s notes_

Glynda Goodwitch, sighed in exasperation as she boarded the bull head bound for a remote area of the Emerald Forest. So far the beginning of this year at Beacon Academy had been filled with remarkable occurrences. First, Pyrrha "Invincible Girl" Nikos enrolls at Beacon, Ozpin accepting several students with partially if not totally faked transcripts, then admitting the Ruby Rose girl two years early, and there was still a week until initiation actually started. Goodwitch sighed again. Speaking up, Goodwitch caught the attention of the pilot.  
"How close our we to the location?" The pilot checked a few systems before responding. "5 minutes out professor, just a warning though, my sensors are still picking up periodic detonations." Goodwitch nodded.

 _remote area of the Emerald Forest_

The pilot whistled as they came into sight of the devastated patch of forest. There were huge tracks of land blackened with great gouges of dirt ripped out of the ground like someone wen't to town on surrounding with high explosive dust munitions, and littered with dozens of dissolving Grim corpses. As they approached for landing an Ursae was blown out of tress and and a trench coated figure strode out of the forest after it, walking calmly after the retreating Grim, the figure continued to empty the silvery hand gun into the grim until it stopped moving. The figure then turned to stare at the approaching shuttle, and from even across the clearing, the pilot and Goodwitch could both feel the piercing glare and the sheer menace that emanated from the figure as it placed the gun back within the depths of its trench coat.

"Good luck dealing with that professor."

Nodding Goodwitch strode out of the Bull Head. approaching the figure at a sedate pace, she stopped abruptly as the figures head turned toward her at she saw the glowing red eye pieces fix on her and a voice that sounded like a plague victims death rattle and coffin lids slamming shut, all overlaid by robotic hum emanated from the helmeted black trench coated figure. "Halt civilian. State your name and affiliation."

Goodwitch's irritation and being questioned by a random stranger overshadowed her nervousness at being near the dark figure, her hand twitched towards the riding crop at her hip, and then stopped abruptly as a monster handgun seemed to materialize into the figures gloved hand. The figure gestured with the handgun. "Name and Affiliation. NOW." Goodwitch shuddered at the malice in the tone, and slowly raised her empty hands.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch, a huntress and professor of Beacon academy." The figure nodded and lowered the gun but didn't return it to its holster, its voice then sounded forth again, "Does the name Mojave, N.C.R., or Legion sound familiar?" Glynda cautiously answered. "No, it does not, does Beacon Academy, Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, Mistral, or even Remanent sound familiar to you?"

Turning abruptly with his back to Goodwitch began cursing using words and terms to relate someone named Oliver, another person named Legate Lanius, as well as Boone, Cass, and some person named Caesar. And then accused each of them in turn of, rather, horrendous acts involving some sort of creature called a deathclaw, a brahmin, their mothers, and bucket of wonderglue. Glynda spoke up trying to get the figures attention.

"I introduced myself, what is your name and allegiance?" Turning back to Glynda, the figure nodded its helmeted head. "I am Courier 6, I am, was, the ruler of New, Vegas, and nominally allied with the New California Republic."  
"Well…" Shit, Glynda thought, do I say Courier? 6? Courier 6? "Mr 6," The figure snorted, "Mr.6, would mind accompanying me to Beacon Academy? The headmaster of the school would be very interested in talking to you." The figure scratched the side of its helmet before nodding. "Very well, Ive nothing better to do in the interim."

"Thank you Mr. 6" The figure snorted again. "I suppose If I am going to spend any length of time with you, you might as well know that I'm a chick." Glynda's mouth dropped open. Courier 6 laughed as she boarded the bull head.

A woman?! SERIOUSLY!? Glynda shook her head as she boarded the bull head after the other woman.


	3. Apples, Peaches, Blood, and Velvet

_**Chapter 3.**_ __ _ **Apples, Peaches, Blood, and Velvet**_

 _You ever see the Courier take of his helmet? Me neither. Some say the Courier cant or wont. Some say that he is hideously scarred, others that he has no head. At the battle of Hoover dam people say that when the Courier ran out of ammo he opened his trench coat and ravens flew out to consume enemy legionaries. After the ravens were full? He reached inside his cloak, and I swear to god when he pulled his hand out, his hand had turned into a death claw's arm!- N.C.R. Private Adams_

 _Ozpin's office, Beacon Academy_  
 _tick, tick, tick, tock, tick_

Ozpin fidgeted as the gears that made up his office ground against each other, and the Courier sat gazing at he and Glinda while they both stared at the face of the Couriers' helmet. Ozpin cleared his throat. "Could you tell me your age and level of expertise… Mr-" Glynda coughed furiously. The Courier chuckled in her synthetic voice and raised her hand.

"Its miss, I am a woman Headmaster Ozpin, as to your question, I am 23 years old and have been fighting and killing underneath various banners and armies since I was 17, I am an expert mechanic and scientist, and quite honestly can use any gun I lay my hands on as well as being a fully qualified battlefield physician and accomplished surgeon." Ozpin nodded as the Courier explained her abilities.

"Very impressive young woman, however, Glynda mentioned something about you being the ruler of a place called New Vegas?" The Courier nodded, "Yes Headmaster, I come from a place called the wasteland, more specifically from an area that is called the Mojave, and arguably the largest and most influential city of which was New Vegas."

And after a short explanation of the the politics and geography of the Mojave, however she did exclude much of her own role in much of the changing of both. Ozpin sat back and stroked the head of his cane thoughtfully, "I was originally going to offer you the opportunity to become a student here, but instead what would you say if I offered you a teaching position here at Beacon instead?" Glynda looked at Ozpin shocked and opened her mouth to object, but before the Courier could respond, Ozpin held up his hand. "There are first a few few conditions, firstly, know that if you pose a danger to students, I will be **_most_** displeased"

The Courier nodded in respect of the aura of menace that surrounded the Headmaster with those words. "Secondly, to earn your position as a teacher of of beacon must challenge a sitting professor and exhibit significant skill. Third, you must choose a name for me to put on the roster for organizational purposes, and finally, for the staff files we must have a photo of you without your helmet." The Courier nodded and reached up to remove her helmet.

Glynda and Ozpin stared in shock at the Courier.

"Huh, so thats what you look like."

The Courier's face was pale and doll like, with peach red lips, and eyes a bright and shocking green that reminded Ozpin of fresh green apples, and Glynda of a trees' green leaves being hit by sunlight. The Courier's dark, blood red hair was tied up in a small bun with a few strands escaping to frame both sides of her face, and ran down her pale cheeks like streaks of drying blood, hi-lighting the only mark on her face, a long straight line of stitches that ran from the right side of her face, past her button nose, and stopping just short of her ear. The stitches that were holding the two sections of the couriers cheek together looked new, but the wound itself looked old. Without the stitches it looked like the lower section of cheek would be flapping around, and yet, the stitches, rather then detracting from the overall look that the Courier presented, instead provided it with and ineffable something, an rather then a doll, the Courier became human.

Glynda muttered in shock. "Damn, your **_beautiful_**."

The Courier chuckled. "Thank you miss Glynda. However, I feel the scar takes away from the overall presentation."

Glynda and Ozpin flinched at the sound of the Couriers voice. That voice- It was unfair someone who looked that good could sound that damn good! Listening to her talk was like being caressed by a velvet blanket. The Couriers voice sounded sensually and _heart achingly_ familiar as the Courier continued to speak.

"As far as the name I choose, how does Veronica Sextus House sound?"

Ozpin nodded as Glynda noted what the Courier would henceforth be known by.  
"If I may Miss House, why that name?" Veronica smiled again, this time a little sadly. A small shiver of, pleasure? Fear? Who could tell, ran down Glynda's back. "I chose the first name of Veronica in respect for a women I knew who eventually gave up everything to protect her family, first her freedom, then her life. I chose middle name of Sextus in respect for my old name, it means 'sixth' in Latin, a now dead language. Finally I chose the last name of House in respect for a man who planned centuries for the betterment of all humanity." Ozpin nodded in respect as he rose.

"Shall we go Miss House? The other professors are meeting us in the arena unless you feel the need for rest?" Veronica shook her head as she stood and replaced her helmet, and the mechanical voice that Glynda and Ozpin realized must be an effect of her voice filtering through mechanical components of the helmet, buzzed forth once again. "Not at all, however, could you only call me house for a little while? It is a matter of preference until I get a read on your colleagues." Glynda and Ozpin looked at each other and shrugged. "We don't mind."

Veronica snapped her fingers like she had almost forgotten something important. "Oh! One last thing, how lethal am I allowed to go? As I told you, I have very little experience in sparring rather then killing, and I feel leaving you a professor down would make a bad first impression." Ozpin looked bemused that Veronica thought she would be able to kill any of the master huntsmen that he had on staff, not that he expected her to be weak, it was just that based on the information that she had requested on the bullhead ride to Beacon, it was clear both to Glynda and Ozpin who had answered some of the other questions she had posed that she had never fought anyone with aura or a semblance before, let alone a fully trained huntsmen. He then said the words Professors Port and Oobleck would live to regret.

"Go wild."


	4. Tryouts and First Days

Chapter 4.

 _5 seconds after Veronica and professors Port and Oobleck enter the arena._

 _ **BOOOOOM**_

15 seconds after that.

"Glynda?"

"Yes Ozpin?"

"Did Miss House just walk out dragging Professors Port and Oobleck by their collars?"

"Yes, yes she did." After depositing the unconscious and burned professors at Ozpin's feet, Veronica dusted herself off before removing her helmet. She also looked a little sheepish.

"So, I sort of took you at your word and used Esther, and, they kinda both blew up after a single shell. They will be okay, just not really in any shape to fight for a few days." Veronica then grinned, "So, was I 'sufficiently' impressive?" Ozpin studied her briefly and nodded as Glynda looked dumbstruck. " Miss House, what sort of weapon is an 'Esther'." Veronica's grin took on a slightly more homicidal and crazed glint as pulled out what looked like the love child of a catapult and a slingshot on steroids, the weapon was so large that Veronica had to rest it on her shoulder. Glynda however became even more freaked out when she realized something that had been staring her in the face. "Where did you pull that from? There is no way you could have had that monster concealed."  
Veronica snickered. "Thats what she said," Ozpin hid his grin behind his coffee mug. and I guess you could say its my semblence," as Glynda looked like she was about to object again Veronica raised her hand. "I didn't say it was an actual semblence, Im just going to keep a few secrets to myself for a little longer." Glynda looked disgruntled at that, while Ozpin just looked intrigued. Veronica just chuckled at both their looks.  
"So now that I'm officially in, what do I do now?" Glynda sighed. "I will escort you to your rooms where you can dump your gear and get a good rest, tomorrow morning I will give you a tour of the academy so you are well acquainted with the ground, after which I will assist you in creating a lesson plan or theme for your class for the rest of the week until initiation. Any questions?"

Veronica shook her head before donning her red eyed helmet once again, and in the electronic voice emanated from what seemed like Veronica's chest. "None at all. Lead the way professor." Glynda waved her hand at Veronica, "As we are both professors, in private you may call me Glynda while in private." Veronica nodded in acknowledgment as she followed Glynda towards her quarters.

 _-time skip of one week to the first day of class-_

As students awaited for their last class of the day to begin, teams speculated as to who would be teaching a class that had been described as 'advanced interpersonal relations and violent interaction'. However many of the students were becoming bored, especially well…  
" _Rennnn_ , I'm so bored!" The strident outcry of boredom came from none other then team JNPR's own Nora Valkyrie, as the black haired Lie Ren attempted to calm the most outgoing of his teammates, a murmur of agreement spread across the classroom punctuated by Cardin Winchester slamming his fist.

"Thats it! I shouldn't have to wait 20 minutes for a teacher to get here!" However before Cardin could begin making for the door, a black jump-suited thing abruptly materialized at the front of the classroom, and a terrible mechanical voice that sounded like a cross between a death rattle a malfunctioning microphone buzzed from the orange and black helmet.  
"Sit down, mr. Winchester." Cardin just flipped off the figure before continuing to the door. The figure shook its head, and suddenly the lights in the room seemed to dim, the room grew cold, and students who had been moments before had to fight off the sudden feeling of fainting, the voice that emanated from the figure at the front of class became impossibly deep as it echoed unnaturally through the classroom. "I said, **SIT DOWN.** " And Cardin abruptly crumpled to the ground. The room was as silent as an empty grave as the voice echoed forth again, and the students could feel the sneer in the words. " _Weakling_. Team Cardinal. Take your leader to the infirmary. I will message all pertinent information to your scrolls after class. There will be no repeat of Mr. Winchester's actions this morning, am I clear?" Nodding frantically as they collected their leader and exited the room. Abruptly the atmosphere of the room lightened as the figure turned to the chalkboard behind them and began to speak and write.

"I am Professor House, your teacher for 'advanced interpersonal relation and violent interaction'. In this class I will teach you the skills that you will need in order to function as a true hunter, not the glorified police or exterminator that most would have you become. I will teach you how radiate calm and exude fear. I will show you the most efficient way to kill monsters and slay men. In this class you can learn how to charm your way into the most hardened of hearts, and how to slide a knife into that heart. I can teach you these things and many more, but only if you have the intelligence and drive to learn. Now, any questions?"

A timid hand was raised, "H-how did you make Cardin collapse?" House's buzzing laugh wound its way around the class. "Good question, miss-?" "Ruby Rose, professor."

"As I said, good question miss Rose, it is a skill I call **terrifying presence** , in short, humanity has evolved with a certain set of unconscious survival triggers that can be activated by an opponents posture, tone, and overall appearance. **Terrifying presence** works by using many of these triggers in concert in order to create an overall impression of, well… terror. Next question?"  
A pale young girl stood up without raising her hand. "How in the world did you just appear like that?" Without a word House turned around and wrote large 1, 2, and 3 on chalk board at the front of the class before turning back to the pale white haired girl. "And you are miss?" The girl smiled as she flipped her hair, "Weiss Schnee, now how did you do that?" The lights of the classroom began flickering again as House snarled. " **FIRSTLY** , miss Schnee, my secrets are my own, and while I will do my very best in order to answer all of your questions to the best of my ability. There are only a few rules in my class, and the first is now respect. Understand?" Weiss nodded quickly nodded and sat down.

House sighed. "The reason I was up at the front of class was to see if any of you could detect me. But before we go any father I suppose I should cover the rules of this class. First, I don't expect perfection but I do expect effort. Second, I am your teacher, and you are my students, I don't mind being friendly, but I do demand respect. Third and most importantly, I utterly despise liars, I don't particuarly care who you are, what you've done or anything else. But lie to me, and I will END you. Understand?" Rapidly nodding heads implied that the class understood. House nodded.  
"Good. Now lets get to work!"


	5. First Day Impressions and Plans

_Chapter 5: First day impressions and plans_

"Uhhhhhh." Yang Xiao Long groaned as she flopped onto her bunk. The groan was mirrored by the other members of her team as they collapsed onto their beds, or just onto the floor in Ruby's case. Professor House had put their entire class through the wringer, exhausting them both mentally and physically. That was before they had been forced to spar with the professor so that House could get a handle on how they each fought.  
Not even _Pyrrha_ had even touched the professor. The professor had calmly and concisely picked apart each of their fighting styles while not throwing a single strike before somehow materializing the perfect weapon to beat each of his opponents with the perfect weapon for each of them. For Pyrrha it had been a wooden baseball bat, for Weiss he had pulled out a flaming sword, and for Yang? The professor had laughed in that creepy buzzing voice of his when she bragged to be the best boxer in Beacon before putting on what the professor had called a saturnite fist on each hand, and the absolute worst thing about it? The stupid things had literally burned through her aura.  
Looking for a a distraction to her memories of getting her butt kicked, Yang rolled over to one side to look at Weiss as she attempted to bring pencil to paper. "Watcha do'in Weiss-cream?" Weiss sniffed. "I am trying to finish the homework professor House assigned before I take a nap." Blake spoke up from her nearby resting place on her bunk. "You mean where we have to write down our weapons, semblences, and how much aura we think we have?" Here Ruby piped in with a groan. "Don't forget who our partner is!" Yang groaned again. "I don't know what professor House's problem is! Not even Professor Goodwitch is working us as hard as he is, and now he's assigning homework on the first day of class, uhh. So lame."  
Ruby looked like she was about to object before Weiss nodded. "And he was so rude too, I mean look how he reacted when all I did was ask him a question about how he appeared." Ruby was beginning to look decidedly uneasy before Blake chimed in. "I don't know about that, Weiss you were pretty rude, and if this is going to be a combat oriented class then it makes sense for the professor to have both their own opinion and ours on whatever skills we have."  
Ruby then threw in her two cents now that she knew she wasn't alone when it came to professor House. "Yeah, and what about the thing he did to Cardin? Its obvious he's pretty skilled if he can knock someone out without touching them, and hiding in plain view from a entire classroom full of hunters? Pretty impressive." Blake nodded in agreement while Yang and Weiss both had to consider their points.

 _Teachers Lounge_

Glynda and Veronica who had changed back into her trench coat sat idly sipping some of Ozpin's personal coffee brew as they discussed their first impressions of new students. "So how did your first day of teaching go?" Veronica's grin stretched across her face, straining the stitches that held her cheek together. "Pretty dang good. Made one of e'm piss himself before fainting."  
Glynda sighed in fond exasperation as Veronica laughed. In the week before initiation, Veronica had spent almost all day every day with Glynda, and in that time Glynda had learned about Veronica, not a lot, but enough to know that past the gallows humor, the extreme fondness for violence, not to mention the really large guns, Veronica was a decent person. Not that she would ever tell anyone, let alone Veronica herself, but it helped that she was cute. Charging forward Glynda was actually curious if Veronica would continue with the lesson plan that they both had developed for the class. "So are you going to get them started on the squad tactics like we discussed?" Veronica sighed.  
"I would if I could Glynda, but they are way far behind in basic combat. There are a fair amount in the class who are decent fighters, but even they are way to flashy. I need to break them down so they stop relying on stuff that looks good and start focusing on things that actually work." Glynda had a hard time believing that none of the members of Veronica's classes were not ready, and said so, vocally. Veronica sighed in exasperation at the look on Glynda's face. "Its not that none of them are skilled. Its just that they all have tailored their moves to look good. If they didn't have aura, almost none of the combat techniques that Ive seen thus far would work, and don't get me wrong, with aura and semblances most of the fighting styles that Ive seen the students using become workable, but Ive yet to see a single one that could be used effectively if they face someone like me who has weapons that can pierce their aura, or if they are running low on aura, or if they just have a weak aura in the first place."  
Veronica shrugged. "And those are just some of my first impressions on the weaknesses of the fighters that I've seen so far. When I actually start investing some time into researching some of the weaknesses of aura Im sure that I'l get a lot more ideas." Glynda frowned in disappointment that none of her students were even at what Veronica considered a basic level. "So what do you intend to do to get them caught up?" Veronica faced stretched into a crazed grin. "There is an ancient tradition that I read about that was used to train soldiers to be great warriors. It was called Hell Week." Glynda idly mused if she should remind Veronica that she wasn't allowed to permanently damage any of the students.

 _ **Naaaah**_.


	6. Chapter 6: lies, truth, and punishment

_Chapter 6: Lies, truth, and punishment_

After another excruciatingly long day of class with professor House, who was still just as creepy as he was the first day, the students were preparing to leave for the day. However before they could, House's buzzing voice stopped them in their preparation. "Team JNPR, please stay behind." Team JNPR looked at each other in uncertainty as the rest of the class looked at them in shock, professor House had been single handedly whupping his classes into shape for a couple of weeks now and yet to be seen outside of class. The professor would alway walk in the door promptly at the start of class and seemingly disappear as soon as class ended.

After the rest of the students had left the classroom, with team RWBY wishing them good luck, they turned awkwardly to face the trench coated professor who was sitting behind his desk, drumming his fingers against his desk as he motioned team JNPR to sit in four chairs that the team could have sworn were not their seconds before hand. Once the team was seated, House pointed at Pryhha and without preamble asked her to name the first class rule. "You don't expect perfection, but you do expect effort." House nodded and then pointed at Ren. "You are our teacher, and as such do not mind friendliness but you do demand respect." House nodded again. "And now Mr. Arc, what was single most important rule of my class?" Jaune swallowed in trepidation. "If a student lies in class, you end them." The professors buzzing voice cracked forth like a whip. "So you _do_ know the rules of my class. Funny that, come clean now and your team wont have to suffer for it."

Jaune hesitated briefly, but if it was choice between just him getting punished or his entire team, it was no contest. He hung his head in defeat as he turned to face the rest of his team. "Im sorry guys. I faked my transcripts to get into Beacon. It was my dream to become a Hunter, but I guess now all I've done is let you all down." Jaune looked up as felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see the smiling faces of his teammates. Pyrrha looked at Jaune and smile in Comfort. Ren smiled kindly while Nora had placed her hand on Jaunes shoulder grinning at him, and as one. they all told hi. "We already knew Jaune." "What do you think we are stupid?"

They were interrupted by by Houses's buzzing laugh, the team whirled around bunching together to form a group as they looked at the helmeted professor who seemed to be unable to stop laughing. "Hahaha, oh, oh dear lord thats funny," As House gained control of himself he looked up to see the uncomfortable and scared faces of team JNPR, "Oh bugger, you lot are probably scared out of your minds now huh? Crap…" As he spoke, House reached up and removed his helmet revealing long red hair that cascaded down, framing plump red lips, eyes the color of green glass, and a long row of stitches that ran from side of her mouth to stop just short of her ear.

"Wait, your a woman?!"

"A pretty woman Renny, cant forget that."

"How-what-why-how…. WHAT?!"

"Our rather scary teacher is a beautiful woman? Huh…"

House smiled. "Veronica Sextus House at your service, and to answer your questions, yes I am a woman, I wear the helmet because I do not use aura and in order to keep up with you all during combat class I need all the protection I can get." JNPR looked at the now recognized female and auraless professor who had beat every student in class multiple times in shock and awe.

"Moving on to more important things, Be glad you owned up to your screw ups so early, I would have kicked you out of Beacon without hesitation if you had tried anything else other then owning up." Here Veronica pointed at each of the other team members in turn. "Because Jaune lied on his transcripts I was unable to address his startling lack of combat skill until now, as his team I hope you would be willing to help him learn the necessary skill?" Veronica paused to make sure the PRN part of team JNPR agreed before continuing.

"In order to train him as much as possible you three will start staying for an hour after class every day, I will excuse those who will not assist in training Jaune for that day, but I will use each of you in order to get Jaune to where he is supposed to be, I will also take the time to break the tree of you of some of your more extravagant fighting habits. Be prepared to work yourselves to the bone, because when Im done you will be some of the deadliest fighters on the face of Remanent."

Veronica looked at Jaune.

"Oh by the way, because you had the absolute gall to lie to me, this training will be your punishment, it will crack bone and tear muscle, but will leave you stronger for it."

 _Authors note_

Ive been _commanded_ by MG to ask if any of you have any guesses as to who wrote this story. Remember, 3 options per story and a virtual cookie to who guesses right.


End file.
